True
by avarose1910
Summary: It's my first Amuto and all kinds of criticism accepted. Amu's dad came home drunk, and killed her Mom and Ami. Her Dad Tortures her, until the police come to her rescue. She goes to live with the Tsukiyomi's, but will she fall in love with a certain blue haired boy? Amuto, Rimahiko, kukau, yayari!
1. Chapter 1

**Ava: Hello dear readers! Just so you know, this is my very first Shugo Chara fanfiction! **

**Ikuto: It's your very first fanfiction period. Idiot.**

**Ava: NOBODY ASKED YOU. Anyways, Amu! Disclaimer please!**

**Amu: *Sigh* Ava does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ava: Because if I did, Tadagay would've been killed in a bus crash and Ikuto would've been the driver.**

**Ikuto: Thank you. Wait, since when did I become a bus driver?!**

**Ava: On With the show!**

(Normal POV)

Police sirens wailed.

"Come out with your hands UP!" an officer yelled.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A man walked out, he had scruffy brown hair, he was dirty, and he was holding a gun. As he stepped out, they saw he was dragging a crying pink-haired girl.

"C… come to join the p…arty?" he slurred sounding drunk. "Hhhhey… You're c- c- ute…" he said pointing at one of the female officers.

The woman's face turned a light shade of pink, and pointed her gun at the man. "Let the girl go." She demanded.

"This one?" he asked picking the girl up by her hair, which made her cry and scream even louder. "How 'bout… no."

He lifted the gun to the Girl's head.

BANG!

The man hit the ground. And not but a second after he did, 3 paramedics rushed over. "He'll live." One said. The bullet, a stun bullet, had only hit his shoulder. They put him on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

"Hey… Are you okay?" the Female officer said softly to the girl. The officer's name was Tsuiki, or so the badge said. It was a bigger badge than the others, which signified that it was a chief's badge. The girl only sobbed harder, and pointed inside the house. "Check the house." Tsuiki demanded to the other officers. They did as they were told and ran inside.

Officer Tsuiki looked closer at the girl, and saw that she wore tattered clothing, and that she had cuts, bruises, and burns all over her arms, legs, and even her face.

"Let's get you to the hospital Sweetie." She said warmly.

"But" she said softly "Isn't _he _there?" she said. Her voice was dry and hoarse.

"I'll take you to a different Section of the hospital. M'kay?" Tsuiki held out her hand.

The girl nodded and then hesitated, before she finally took her hand.

Her injuries were not _too_ serious, so they loaded into the police car. When Tsuiki turned on the engine, the other police officers who were sent to search the house came out with two body bags. One large one and one small one. The girl's eyes filled with more tears, and she looked at her lap. Tsuiki started the ten minuet drive to the hospital.

After a couple minutes, Tsuiki broke the silence. "What's your name sweet heart?"

"Amu" she replied softly.

"What happened? If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." She said.

"My dad got depressed when his sister died, so he started drinking and doing drugs. He came home yesterday, shot my mom and little sister Ami" she said as a tear rolled down her face. "Then he tortured me, until this morning when he tried to shoot me too". She sniffled as she said the last part.

Tsuiki, being the overgrown baby she is, burst into tears. She pulled over the car, and hugged Amu. She hugged her until they _both_ burst into tears. "You m-must of b-been through *hiccup* s-so much!" Tsuiki said between sniffles.

After their crying session, they decided they should go to the hospital.

*****two hours later***** (Amu POV)

I had been treated for all my injuries. I was walking back to the waiting room when reality hit me. My mother and sister were dead. My Father was probably in jail. He should be anyways._ What happens now?_ My thought was interrupted when I heard a man's voice called my name._ Great. And on top of all this, I'm going crazy._ "Amu Hinamori?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around. A tall blond man stood in front of me.

"My name is Tsukasa. I'm your social worker. You must be a bit confused huh?" He said with a soft smile.

I nodded my head.

"Well, I have arranged for you to live with Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi. They were old friends of your mom you know."

_My mom and sister just died. My dad is going to prison. I'm being sent off to live with random strangers. I can't. I WON'T._

_"_Blah-blah…. And I'll take you there right now!" he blabbered on.

"No."

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Get your hearing checked. I. Said. NO. I'm not going to live with some random strangers." I said sternly.

He looked at me apologetically "You know It's for the-"

I didn't want to hear it. I ran. I ran out of that hospital. I ran down the road. Tears were streaming down my face. My throat burned from crying so much. The sun had started to set and I was lost. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know where I was going to go. _I didn't know what I was going to do._

I hadn't eaten in a day because my dad had starved me. I was still running when I collapsed on the spot.

**Ava: 3 reviews and I'll post more!**

**Ikuto: where's the Amuto?**

**Ava: NOT YET.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ava: ermagerd guys thanks for all the reviews! I honestly couldn't wait to post this chapter! (Anime fungirl, don't worry, no kidnapping will be necessary! Lol you're awesome)**

**Ikuto: There better be amuto or there will be consequences… **

**Ava: you know I can still make this into a tadamu, Right?**

**Ikuto: Fine. Sorry or whatever…**

**Amu: Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**Ava: again, Ikuto would be a bus driver…**

(Ikuto POV)

"Eggs. That's what they interrupted my Shojo manga for? So that I could pick up some eggs" I grumbled down the stairs on my way to the garage. "And don't take the motorcycle!" I heard her yell. Yep. Definitely taking the motorcycle.

I took off down the street and took a detour to the scenic route to enjoy the sunset. It was right on the way to the grocery store anyways. As I took a sharp turn around a corner, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl collapse on the ground. I hopped off the motorcycle and ran over to her. As I got closer, I saw that she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I saw her twitch a bit, but besides that, she was out cold. Whoever you are, you should be glad it was me and not some rapist. I thought for a moment, then I picked her up bridal style, and I sat on the motorcycle and put her in front of me.

I sped home as fast as I could. I don't know what was wrong with her, but I couldn't just leave her there. I parked in the garage and picked her up in my arms. I ran straight inside and into the living room where everyone was watching the news. My sister Utau was sitting on the couch, so I pushed her off.

"HEY! WHAT THE H- who is that?" she asked while everyone looked at the girl in my arms.

"YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!" my mother yelled at me.

"What are you-"

I was cut off by Utau screaming "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THE HINAMORI CASE." Oh how she loves to figure out whodunit.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled as I turned off the TV.

"Okay, okay. Do you guys remember Mrs. Midori?" Souko said trying to explain everything.

"No" said Utau and I together.

"I guess you were probably too young to remember anyways. She played with you a lot. Well anyways, Midori, her husband and her two daughters, Ami and Amu, are the Hinamori case. As you know, there was one daughter that escaped. And we were going to let her live here. That's Amu" Souko finished pointing at the pinkette.

"AND IKUTO RUINED THE SURPRISE. How did you find her anyways?" She asked me suddenly forgetting the fury because I ruined her surprise.

"I saw her faint on the street so I brought her back here." I shrugged casually like it was nothing.

"Well don't just stand there! Take her up to the spare room!"

"Okay, okay." I said. I picked her up again and as I was carrying her, tears started to roll down her face. _She must've been through hell._ I thought. When we finally got to the spare room, to my surprise pink foam lettering spelling AMU was on the door. How did I not notice this? This room was from Utau's girly/punk faze, so it was all furnished. It had pink walls, with a sort of black design. The bed had black and pink sheets, next to it a black nightstand. The room also had a desk and chair, and a wall mounted-flat screen TV surrounded with bean bags of various shades of pink. I set the girl on the bed and I couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead.

**Ava: 5 Reviews Pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ava: I'M BACK!**

**Ikuto: Oh Goodie. At least there is some Amuto.**

**Ava: I love you guys. I really do, oh and Amuto fan, I'm sorry. Yes he has fans, but not as many as-**

**Ikuto: ME!**

**Ava: WHA- well, yeah kinda.**

**Amu: You know, I'm kinda the main character so-**

**Ava: I don't own Shugo Chara! Nor will I ever!**

**Amu: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

(Ikuto POV)

I walked out of the room and down the stairs, and saw a cop and a tall blonde man walk out the door.

"Who was that?" I asked as stepped down the last step.

"Amu's social worker and the head of police" my mother replied.

"The cop seemed to be missing a few marbles. If you know what I mean." Utau added.

"What'd they want?" I asked concerned.

"Just to make sure Amu was okay." Dad added.

Man. A LOT happened today. I need sleep.

"I'm heading to bed!" I announced. I trudged up the stairs and down the hallway. I peeked in the spa- I mean, Amu's room, before I headed to my own.

~The Next Morning~ (Amu POV)

I woke up to find myself in a pink and black room. Where am I and how did I get here? I walked to the door and opened it. It led to the hallway which led to a big staircase. I walked down it hoping to find some answers. As I got to the bottom, I saw a family sitting at the table eating cheerios. There was a beautiful blonde woman, a girl that looked a bit older than me with extremely long pigtails, a man with dark blue hair. At the end of the table sat a boy that only looked a couple years older than me. He had midnight blue hair, and sapphire eyes that you could get lost in.

The blonde woman saw me and stood up. As she did, everyone looked at me.

"Hi honey!" she said with a smile "We're the Tsukuyomi's."

_Them? They're the Tsukiyomi's? _No. I'm not doing this.

I sprinted for the door. The blond girl in pigtails beat me there and blocked the door.

"The cop said you'd try to run away. I didn't believe her though. Anyways, I'm Utau." She said nonchalantly.

I looked around. _The window next to the oven! _I sprinted to the kitchen and jumped on the counter. I was about to hop out the window when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where ya' going strawberry?" a deep voice said. I whipped my head around to see who it was. _It was that blue haired kid! _"I'm Ikuto."

_What a dumb name._ I started to flail my arms and kick my legs.

"Utau lock the door. And windows." He ordered. The girl did as told with no hesitation.

Ikuto then carried me to the couch and set me in his lap, and he then wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't escape. _Damn you Ikuto._

The woman walked over to me and sat on her knees in front of me. Well, us I guess.

"I'm Souko and this is Aruto." She said pointing to the man and he waved at me. "Honey, Ima give it to you straight. You are going to live with us." I shook my head _no._ she uttered a sympathetic smile. "Hun bun, your other relatives live too far away, and since I was your mothers closest friend, well-"

"You have to." Said a voice I realized to be Ikuto's. Then he buried his nose in my hair I blushed a bit, and I could _feel _him smirk. Until Souko slapped him.

"Where is she?!" A group of people burst in the door. There was a tall boy with red hair and emerald eyes. He gasped as he looked at me. "She so cute!" He exclaimed. Utau twitched a bit. Behind the boy was a small girl with long blonde hair.

"Who the heck are you?" She spat icily. Remind me not to get on her bad side. A girl- wait, boy… I think nudged her. He/she nudged her and gave her a look. All of a sudden, I was glomped by a young girl with big ribbons in her red hair.

"Yaya hasn't met you before!" She said rather loudly. A boy with green hair and glasses came up to me and pried her off.

"Sorry. She likes new people." He stated.

"Utau. Introduce us." The short devil said while poking Utau.

"Alrighty then. Everyone, this is Amu." I gave a small wave.

"I'm Kukai!" the first boy said "Nice to meet'cha." He held out his hand. I took it and he gave it a shake. Utau twitched again.

"I'm Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi. And this," he pointed to the small blonde girl "is Rima". She gave a sweet smile. _Is she bi-polar or something?_

"I'm Yaya! Do you have any candy?" She asked eagerly. Before I could shake my head no, the green haired boy took out a plastic bag full of candy. He pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Yaya.

"Kairi." He said and bowed.

"What brings you here?" Souko said politely.

"I was dragged here against my will." Rima said while glaring at Nagi. Nagi nudged her again.

"To meet Amu of course!" Nagi said.

_They seem like nice people. The short one is a little shady though._

**Ava: I have a theory.**

**Amu and Ikuto: What?**

**Ava: how cute! You both said the same thing at the same time! *fangirling***

**Amu and Ikuto: SHUT UP!**

**Ava: *squealing* alright, alright. You know how toast always lands butter side down?**

**Amu and Ikuto: *Nods heads***

**Ava: And how cats always land on their feet?**

**Amu and Ikuto: *Nods heads***

**Ava: *Tapes a buttered toast to Ikuto and pushes him off cliff***

**Amu: Why did you do that!?**

**Ava: Science.**

**Yoru: 10 reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ava: sorry for the short chapter, you guys are reviewing faster than I can write! I love you guys, you're too awesome. I was going to wait a day to update, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Ikuto: you have serious mental problems.**

**Ava: SHUDDUP. WHY YOU DRINKIN SO MUCH HATERADE?! Any ways, I got an awesome suggestion for them to go shopping! (Animefungirl, I love the way you think!) so hopefully, that chapter will be out before tomorrow!**

**Tadase: Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara! Thank god…**

**Ava: Are you asking to be hit by a bus?!**

~The next morning~ (Amu POV)

"Mu…Amu… AMU WAKE UP OR I WILL GO GET IKUTO"

I shot up. "WE HAVE SCHOOL LET'S GO!" Utau tossed me a uniform. I ran to the bathroom attached to my room. Honestly, they spoil me. I put my uniform on, and tied my hair in a side ponytail with an X clip I found in a drawer. Suddenly, I stopped. Wait what? School? Oh no. I ran down stairs.

"Hey Amu, as of today, you will be attending Seiyo academy." Souko said before I even reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And you'll be riding with Me." whispered Ikuto as he walked over to where she was. Amu's face turned crimson red. Ikuto burst out in laughter.

"Ha… you're so fun to tease…" He said after his laughing fit. Then Utau came down the stairs and punched him in the gut.

"You perv." Utau cursed at him.

"Alright!" he held his stomach in fake pain "I learned my lesson. Never try anything when Utau's around." He of course, whispered the last part.

All of a sudden, he picked me up and carried me to the garage. "See you later guys!" he said hopping on the motorcycle.

"But school doesn't start for another hour!" Aruto yelled back.

"Too bad." Ikuto said. Then he looked at me. Have you ever been on a motorcycle? Conscious at least?" he asked with the last barely audible. I shook my head no. He picked me up and put me on the back of the motorcycle. He handed me a black helmet, and I put it on.

"Hold on!" he said before speeding out of the garage. I clung on to him like my life depended on it. Which, in a way, it kinda did. When we finally came to a stop, I had realized we were at a café called _true self. _He parked the motorcycle and we both got off. He ordered two breakfast tacos and 2 small lattes. He paid, and we walked to a nearby park. We sat on one of the benches and he handed me a taco. **(A/N Tacos are awesome) **After a couple minutes, he spoke.

"Can you talk?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Then why don't you?"

And for the first time in 3 days, I spoke. "Why?"

He was stunned. Nobody had tazered him, but his facial expression looked like it. "What do you mean?" He replied.

"Why do you care?"

He looked puzzled. After a brief moment of thinking he looked at me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a smirk. "And you should talk more often. Your voice is cute," at that, I blushed not fifty shades of grey, but fifty shades of red**. (A/N omg who else got that?) **

"C'mon." he said taking my hand "It's time for school."

**Ava: 20 reviews Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ava: I know I was supposed to wait till 20 reviews, but I just couldn't! In this chapter, I used the awesome suggestion I got, so here ya go!**

**Amu: Hey Yoru, did you comment something?**

**Yoru: no -nya…. SOMEONE STOLE MY IDENTITY -NYA!**

**Ikuto: Oh great… Anyways, Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: ****WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Ikuto: #YOLO**

(Amu POV)

I walked into the building with Ikuto and everybody stared.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Hey she's cute…"

"What's with the hair?"

"WHO'S THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH WITH IKUTO SAMA?!" A red haired girl came over and raised her hand high. I realized she was going to hit me, but her hand was already coming at my face. I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ikuto holding her wrist to stop it from hitting me.

"Go away Saaya." Ikuto said coldly.

"Come on Ikuto! You can't possibly hang out with this- OW!" She fell to the ground. I looked down and saw that Rima had kicked her to the ground. She kinda scares me.

"YOU STUPID MIDGET!" She yelled. Rima simply dusted her hands and walked away.

"Come on. Let's go." Ikuto grabbed my hand and walked to the office.

"Wait here." Ikuto said before entering the office. After a couple minutes, he walked out and handed me a piece of paper. "It's your schedule. I've arranged so that we have a lot of classes together, but not all of them, some are with Utau."

First period was English with Ikuto, Utau, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi and Kukai. Second period was math with Ikuto, Rima and Kairi. Third period was science with Utau, Rima and Yaya. Then lunch. Next, social studies with Kukai, Yaya, Kairi. Fifth period was computer lab with Ikuto, Utau, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi and Kukai. After that Ikuto and I either had gym, art, music or home Ec. Depending on what day of the week it was.

Every single teacher pronounced my name Himamori.

~After school~

"Amu, Rima, Yaya! Guess where we're going!" Utau exclaimed in the parking lot we were standing in.

"Home?" Rima asked in a monotone voice.

"Nope! The mall! So everyone in the car!" She pointed to a white BMW across from us.

"Oh no." Rima said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Yaya is gonna buy a bunch of candy!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Amu, you can ride in the front because Rima, you're too short, and Yaya, you're too young." Everyone got into the car, and Utau started the five minute drive to the mall.

When we arrived, everyone got out of the car. As soon as my foot hit the blacktop, Utau dragged me and the others into the mall. We got to the food court and she sat us at a table, and she looked at us really seriously.

"Okay. I read a blog by a girl who goes by the name_ Animefungirl_, and it said that going shopping will help to get to know someone. So Amu, please open up to us. Tell us what happened." Utau pleaded.

I took a deep breath. "My dad came home drunk and shot and killed my mom and little sister. He tortured me until the next morning, when he was about to shoot me too, until the police rescued me." When I finished, I was on the verge of tears. And everyone was too, except Yaya who was bawling her eyes out. All of a sudden, a small pair of arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry" she said her voice trembling. "I was so mean to you. I thought you were just some runaway who begged for pity and was mooching off them." Rima said sincerely.

(Normal POV)

After that 'episode', they went shopping. And they didn't just buy stuff, but they did buy A LOT, they got to know each other better. Amu made three new friends, and even Utau learned more about Yaya and Rima. They all got really close, and they all cared for each other.

**Ava: Sorry I didn't do too much at school, but school is boring. I should know, I'm in sixth grade.**

**Ikuto: Aren't you a little young to write fanfiction?**

**Ava: Aren't you a little old to love Amu?**

**Ikuto: Touché.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ava: What time is it?**

**Finn and Jake: Adve-**

**Ava: Update Time! Wait, how'd you guys get here?**

**Finn: She's on to us! RUN! *Runs away with Jake***

**Amu: Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

(Amu POV)

Ahh… finally Saturday. Wait- Saturday?! Today's my birthday! I should te- No. these people have already done so much for me. I got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. I walked down stairs to see everyone eating cheerios. _What is it with these people and cheerios? _Oh well. I walked over to the cabinet and got myself some Krave.

"Hey Utau, what day is it?" Ikuto asked while shoving cheerios in his face.

"Umm… Saturday I think." She replied.

"No I mean like, the number."

"Oh. The 24th I'm pretty sure."

Ikuto nearly choked on his cheerios. Once he finally swallowed them, he shouted: "Today is Amu's birthday!" Utau spit out her cheerios.

"Amu! Why didn't you tell us?!"

I just shrugged. Then Ikuto ran out to the garage. After a couple minutes, he came back. He was holding something behind his back and I cocked my head to the side.

"Hold out your hands."

I did as I was told. Then, he placed a tiny black kitten in my hands. He had yellow eyes and a midnight blue ribbon on. I stared in awe. The tiny kitten meowed at me. He was just too adorable. So I snuggled him.

Ikuto chuckled at that. "His name is Yoru and he is all yours."

Utau squealed. "Can I hold him?" she asked eagerly. I nodded my head and gave her Yoru. "I walked over to Ikuto and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, _Ikuto._" Everyone gasped as I spoke.

"She spoke…" Souko and Aruto both said.

"She said your name…" Utau said.

"Well duh." Ikuto said with a smirk at Amu that could easily make any girl melt into a puddle.

(Normal POV)

After that, they played with the kitten for a while. The kitten was super energetic, and it actually wore Amu out. So she decided to take a nap.

(Amu POV)

(Amu's dream)

**_He dragged me out of the house. He held me at gunpoint. He whispered in my ear: "When I escape, I will find you and kill you and whoever you care about. See you in hell little girl." And he fell to the ground and everything went black._**

(End)

I woke up in a cold sweat. I need some water. I looked at the clock. 2 am?! Did I really sleep for that long? Oh well. I snuck down stairs to the kitchen and poured myself some water. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was on the nightly news. The headline was: 'Tsumugu Himamori escapes from prison.' I froze. Then the anchor said "And here we have footage of Himamori just before he escaped" It showed him banging on the bars, and when he stopped, he looked directly at the camera and said "I'm coming for you little girl."

**Ava: ohh… cliff Hanger! What will Amu do about it?**

**Ikuto: YOU MONSTER**

**Ava: SHUT UP HENTAI BAKA NEKO (perverted idiot cat)**

**Amu: 27 reviews and she'll post the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ava: Sorry, I was gone all day yesterday, but this chapter is out. So no need to kill/kidnap me.**

**Ikuto: YOU BETTER BE SORRY.**

**Ava: Do you want to find Amu? Alive at least?**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't dare. *Hugs Amu***

**Amu: Oh god. Ava doesn't own Shugo chara.**

(Amu POV)

I love these people too much too see them get hurt. I need to leave.

~The next day~

(Ikuto POV)

I was sitting at the table eating my cheerios. Dang, I love cheerios. It was 9:07 and Amu hadn't come down yet. Apparently, my mom was thinking the same thing, because she yelled:

"Amu! Breakfast time sweetie!" She still hadn't come down. "Ikuto, can you go wake her up?"

I nodded and headed up the stairs. When I got to her door, I decided I would scare her, being the 'creepy pervert' everyone calls me. I quietly crept to the door, and I swung it open and yelled "BOO!"

Huh? She wasn't in her bedroom. She wasn't in the bathroom, the door was wide open. I walked down the hall and checked every single room, even the closets. I went back to her room and I saw that the bed was made. Which it honestly never was. I saw that her closet door was closed, which again, never was. I peeked in, and all of her clothes and her brown messenger bag were gone. Then I walked- no -ran to the desk and saw an envelope on the chair. My fingers were shaking like crazy, and I opened it.

"I'm doing this to protect you. –Amu" it was wet with her tears.

I flew down the stairs and saw everyone glued to the TV. I was about to say something, but then I saw what they were watching.

"Tsumugu Himamori escapes from prison. Here is a video of him just hours before his escape." The video showed him banging on the bars with his fists, until he stares directly at the camera. "I'm coming for you little girl."

"And in later news, a puppy barks the alphabet! Aww…." The anchor blabbered on.

"Amu is gone!" I blurted.

"WHAT?!" everyone screams. I hand my mother the note. She tears up and whispers "Oh my god…"

(Amu POV)

I was running down the street. Did I care where I was going? Nope. I just need to get far away from here. I can't let anyone get hurt. But where am I gonna go? I've just got to keep running.

(Ikuto POV)

"Utau, call everyone up. We're going to go look for her." I ran up to my room and got my baseball bat out of the closet.

"They're on their way." Utau said running out the door. They all ran up the driveway really quick, since they live so close.

"Will someone please explain what happened?" Kukai said as everyone entered the garage.

"Amu ran away." I said quickly. "So we have called everyone here so we can look for her. Utau, Kukai, you take the East side of town. Rima, Nagi, take west. Yaya, and Kairi, take south and I'll take north. "I said. "Well don't just stand there! GO!" I'm working with idiots here.

Everyone sped off in their own cars, and I took the motorcycle. I sped towards the north side of town, which was the biggest compared to the other sides. I just hope she is still in town. I sped- while still in the speed limit- past all the shops and apartments. I drove past an ally and on the ground- I saw Amu's bag.

**Ava: Muhaha. I'm writing the next chapter right now, so it should be out maybe in a couple hours from now. Unless you are in like, I don't know, China. If you are in china, bring me some rice, Kay?**

**Random person from china: Okay.**

**Ava: 30 reviews or Amu gets it! LOL, JK, JK…. Maybe…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ava: hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I was sort of thinking of what I should do.**

**Ikuto: hey who is that?**

**Jade: IKUTO!**

**Ava: Oh, that's my best friend jade. She will be helping with this chapter.**

**Amu: : (**

**Ikuto: will someone please pry her off?**

**Amu: GET OFF MY MAN**

**Ava and Jade: *Fangirls X2***

**Yoru: Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara-nya~!**

(Ikuto POV)

I whipped out my iPhone and texted Utau: **_I found something- bring everyone to the ally between that art studio amulet spade, and the amulet clover restaurant. _**About a minute later, everyone came running to the ally. My cell iPhone had a flashlight to it, so I used it and made my way into the ally. They started to follow, but I told them to stay there. Unless they heard the code word: purple fudge balls.

I walked deeper and deeper. This is a really long ally. Why is it so dark? Anyways, focus. Then I saw a light. Huh, a door? I poked my head in. Amu was tied to a chair and her dad was about to- 'do something nasty'.

"OH HELL NAW." I ran in and was about to punch him, when I saw he had a knife. Before I could react, he stabbed my left arm. "Purple Fudge balls!" I yelled and I could hear them running towards us. The man looked at me.

"What the he- OOF!" Kukai ran in and whacked him with a baseball bat. I ran over to Amu and untied her. I saw that she had been burned with cigarettes, hung and revived, branded with clothes hangers, cut with knives and beaten. Amu then ran to a corner of the small, cement room and got a knife. She ran over to her barely conscious dad. She raised the knife high, and brought it down with great force. Blood spurted everywhere on her. I ran over to her and grabbed her wrist and said to her and Kukai "Let's go."

"Dude! Your Arm!" Kukai screeched. Everyone was outside the door, and Rima called 911.

"We need an ambulance on 17th street" she said sweetly. "Alright sweety well just be a minute." I heard a woman say on the other line. "NO I FUDGING WANT IT NOW." She replied. We ran out of the ally and an ambulance was there waiting for us. A paramedic guy took me into the ambulance and started treating my arm.

"Anyone else?" he said as he was done? Amu stepped up. "Oh my *BLEARGH*!" he up-chucked in the back of the ambulance. It really was a horrific site. Amu had so many burns, and open wounds, and humongous bruises. Another paramedic, a female, ran over to her and almost did the puked too.

"We need to take her to the hospital, one person may come with." She stated. I raised my hand, but Utau butted in. "I'll go." She said loudly. They had gotten closer since she arrived. Utau and Amu were in the ambulance, and the rest of us got In Kukai's white suburban. I was in the front seat, and he was driving.

After a minute, he broke the silence. "Dude what if she got…"he stopped. 'Raped' he mouthed.

(Amu POV)

The paramedic looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" I looked at Utau.

"She was attacked by a gang." Utau said quickly.

"Did they rape you?" both looked at me.

What do I say to them? I just slowly shook my head no. They don't need anything else to worry about. Utau let out a huge sigh of relief.

**Ava: Review, cake, or death. We're all out of cake.**

**Jade: OH MY GOD I WANT CAKE TOO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ava: Sorry guys, I've been really busy with school and my internet's been derpy and-**

**Ikuto: THAT IS NO EXCUSE! IT'S BEEN 12 FREAKING DAYS! AND WHY LEAVE EVERYONE WITH SO MANY QUESTIONS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO AMU'S DAD'S BODY?!**

**Ava: Did I say he died? Not all people die from being stabbed. I got stabbed. It was with a pen though, but that's not the 'point'. *Giggles***

**Ikuto: Ava that pun was so pathetic I want to cry.**

**Ava: WHO MADE YOU PUN-POLICE?!**

**Amu: I'm actually quite curious to see what happens. Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

(Amu POV)

Back in the same old waiting room again. Ikuto finally came out and walked over to me. He picked me up bridal style and motioned for the others to follow.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?" He asked Utau. She simply shrugged. He looked at me. "Why did you run off in the first place?" he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Ikuto, just let her explain this when mom and dad are with us." Utau assured. Ikuto let out a sigh.

"We're gonna see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Kukai said while he and the others headed for their car. Ikuto set me in front of him on the motorcycle and we sped home.

~At Home~ (Ikuto POV)

I walked in with Amu in my arms. Mom and Dad ran over.

"Where was she?! AND WHAT THE CHEERIOS HAPPENED TO THE POOR GIRL?!" Mom said practically yelling the last part.

I sat Amu on the couch and at that moment Utau walked in.

(Amu POV)

"Alright Sweety what happened?" Souko said a bit sternly.

I looked down and tears started to fill my eyes.

"Well?" Ikuto said a bit harshly. I flinched at his tone and Aruto smacked the back of his head.

"I ONLY DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" I yelled. My throat burned at the sudden outburst.

"What?" Souko said.

"He said he will kill anyone I care about. And I care about you guys…" tears were streaming down my face.

"Us too?" I heard someone say. I turned my head to the direction the voice came from. "Crap… whoops? Hehe…"

Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Kukai were at the window looking at us.

"KUKAI! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Rima yelled before she punched him in the gut.

"Was all that true?" Nagi asked. I nodded my head. Rima started jumping to the window, but Nagi just picked her up and put her inside. Rima walked over to me and hugged me, careful to avoid my wounds.

~One hour later~ (Ikuto POV)

The gang had just left when Mom said "Alright everyone. Time for bed. I'm so glad you're safe hon." She kissed Amu's forehead.

I walked over to Amu and picked her up and she blushed. I gave her a world-famous Ikuto smirk and she blushed ten times harder. I carried her up stairs and as we were walking I whispered in her ear: "don't ever run off again." She hesitated, but slowly nodded her head. I made it to her room and set her on the bed. I was about to leave, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Want me to stay?" I asked chuckling. She nodded her head yes. I lied down next to her, and I held on to her so that her head was on my chest.

"I love you." I whispered. I saw that she was already asleep.

**Ava: I'll perhaps hopefully maybe probably-**

**Ikuto: DOUBTEDLY**

**Ava: have the next chapter out by the weekend. I think. Again, Sorry for the long wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ava: Alrighty then! Here is another chapter!**

**Jade: YAY! *Runs over to Ikuto but Amu jumps in front of her***

**Amu: NOT THIS TIME CURLY FRY.**

**Ava: Did I mention Jade's hair is incredibly curly? I LOVE IT.**

**Jade: YOU'RE JUST JELLY OF MY AWESOME HAIR. IT HAS MAGIC POWERS TOO.**

**Ava: I kinda saw that one coming.**

**Amu: Wha-**

**Jade: *Grabs Ikuto and flies away on a rainbow* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Ikuto: HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Ava: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

{Amu POV [dream]}

_There was a small boy with dark blue hair and a smaller girl with pink hair sitting together under a tree. The boy looked at the girl._

_"Who do you like?" he asked._

_The girl simply replied "No one."_

_Again the boy asked "Who do you like?"_

_She yet again replied: "No one."_

_For the third time, he asked "who do you like?"_

_"How many times are you going to ask that? " She questioned him._

_"As many times as it takes for you to say my name." He said staring into her eyes. She smiled as tears filled her eyes._

_"I-" The girl was cut off when a man came and picked her up and carried her away._

_"NO!" They both screamed._

_The boy choked on his words and said "I LO-"_

{End of Amu's dream [Amu POV]}

I woke up screaming. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Amu! Calm down its okay." Ikuto assured.

"I- I-" I stuttered trying to get some words out, but I just kept crying. I'm not sure why, but I felt as though a piece of my heart was missing.

"Bad Dream?"

"Uh-huh….'' I looked at the clock and it was about 3 in the morning.

Ikuto must have done the same thing because he then said "Just try to go back to sleep, Okay?" I nodded my head in response. I then closed my eyes and drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber, aside from Utau's loud snoring. _Who was that boy in my dream_?

~The Next Day ( Amu POV)~

I woke up and looked at the clock. 10:28?! Dang! I've never slept in _this _late before. I got up and made my way to the closet and threw on a shirt. At least we don't have school today. I was about to walk out my door when I noticed a lump in my blankets. I slowly lifted up the blankets, BUT A HAND CAME OUT A PULLED ME IN!

"EH-" I looked and saw who it was . Why was Ikuto in my bed? Oh yeah.

"Morning strawberry." Ikuto pulled me onto his lap. I gave him the 'what do you want' look. He just smirked at me and carried me downstairs.

Utau was on the couch and it seemed Souko and Aruto have already gone to work. Utau saw us come in and she looked us over. I was confused at first, and then I remembered Ikuto was carrying me. I squirmed out of his arms and ran over to the couch. Utau laughed and then she turned to Ikuto.

"Remember what happened this day, exactly one year ago?" Utau looked at him mischievously. Ikuto just looked away.

I cocked my head to the side.

"I'LL TELL THE STORY!" Utau yelled. "Okay so Ikuto got a job as a bus driver so he could earn a few extra bucks. AND THEN HE HIT SOME KID! His name was Tadase I think. But he didn't die." I tried to stifle my laughter, but it didn't work. I burst out laughing and so did Utau.

"He ran out in front of me!"

"Anyways," Utau continued. "Can I borrow my brother for a second?" I nodded my head.

**Ava: Gaze into my crystal ball…..**

**Everyone: Oh brother….**

**Ava: I predict another chapter….. Coming soon!**

**Ikuto: I want my money back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ava: Happy Halloween guys! **

**Ikuto: you're late.**

**Ava: SHUDDUP. Someone commented that the next chapter should be Halloween themed, so I thought-**

**Jade: PARTY!**

**Ava: exactly. Sorry, I don't describe their costumes, but it's just their Character transformations so you should all kinda know what those look like.**

**Amu: a party? Oh no.**

**Ava: Oh yes.**

**Yoru: Ava doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

(Ikuto POV)

Utau dragged me around a corner. "Tsumugu is gone." She looked at me with serious eyes.

"Wha-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Kairi went over there to turn over the body to the police and the. Body. Wasn't. THERE."

Suddenly Yaya burst in the door and shouted "HALLOWEEN PARTY AT YAYA'S HOUSE YOU HAVE TO COME! WEAR A COSTUME! Thank you that is all." And then she walked out the door.

"Wasn't that door locked….?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes it was. Anyways, NOW WE HAVE TO GO BUY COSTUMES! C'mon Amu. FIND ONE TOO IKUTO."

Then she dragged Amu out the door and left.

"But what about-" I started.

"LATER." She said and slammed the car door shut and drove off.

Well then. I suppose it's time to go pick out costumes.

(Amu POV)

This is the fifth costume I've tried on. It was called 'Amulet heart' and it was some weird cheerleading outfit. I walked out of the dressing room and Utau had a dress in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Last one. I promise." She handed me the dress and I groaned, and walked back into the dressing room for the sixth time.

The costume was called 'Amulet fortune', or so it said on the tag. It was kinda like a big wedding dress. This one, I kinda liked. I walked out to Utau and saw that she had picked out a costume herself.

"It's called 'lunatic charm'. Like it? Is it too big? Too small? Does it make my butt look big?"

I just laughed.

"I take it that it's okay then." She let out a chuckle followed by a sigh of relief. "I hope Kukai likes it." I heard her mumble under her breath. At this, I raised an eyebrow.

"NOTHING! C'mon let's go pay hehehehe….."

~Later~ (Utau POV)

The doorbell rang! Finally! Geez, took em' long enough. I ran to the door and opened it to a group of costumed people.

"Come on in! Everybody ready for the party?"

"Yeah we are!" Kukai replied with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Oh! We should all tell what we are!" Nagi suggested.

"Beat jumper!" Nagi said.

"Clown drop." Rima replied with her usual monotone voice.

"Samurai soul" Kairi said with a pose. "Yaya is at her house setting up but I think she is dear baby."

"Sky jack!" Kukai said with a wink. God he is hot.

"Oh, umm… my costume is lunatic charm." I said. "And Amu is-"

"Amu is amulet fortune and I'm 7 seas treasure." Ikuto cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. Jerk. He was standing at the top of the staircase, holding Amu in his arms. "I found her hiding in her room." He looked at Amu with a smirk. "You're not getting away that easy." Amu just glared at him.

"Time to party!" Kukai shouted. Then we all walked out to our cars and started the 5 minuet drive to Yaya's house.

**Ava: I was checking some stuff and I have readers from the US, Peru, Singapore, South Africa, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, Portugal, Pakistan, and even Canada! I love you guys! You make me feel so special….**

**Ikuto: you are so weird….**

**Jade: I second that.**

**Ava: JADE?!**

**Jade: he he**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ava: hehe… Hey guys… I'm not dead…**

**Ikuto: not yet.**

**Ava: … Happy thanksgiving?**

**Ikuto: Where. were. you.**

**Ava: Um… school? Okay, I know you're probably not in the mood to hear one of my excuses. Or rather, I'm too lazy to think of one.**

**Ikuto: got that right.**

**Ava: *paps his face* hush boy.**

**Amu: Well, this chapter will still be Halloween themed even though it's ONE FREAKING MONTH LATER! *glares at Ava* And, I don't even think they have Thanksgiving in Japan.**

**Ava: Um.. I… Uh… I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! *Closes the Curtain***

**Ikuto: Where did that curtain come from?**

**Amu: *Shrugs***

(Ikuto POV)

I had never been to Yaya's house before, and I sure didn't expect this. She lived in a mansion. Wow. I mean, so do we, but her's is… dang. We all got out of the vehicle and walked up the steps to the door, which was also huge.

Yaya swung open the door and nearly hit me in the face.

"Whoops! Yaya's sorry Ikuto! Anyways, welcome to Yaya's party!" She stated proudly. She was dressed as a baby. How nice.

We walked in after Yaya and the house was full of people. She must've invited everyone in the entire school! I hope not because that would mean-

"Ikuto-kuuuuuuuun!" Saaya's high pitched screech interrupted my thoughts. She ran over to me and grabbed my arm. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand she was dressed as a slutty bunny. No surprise there. "Dance with me Ikuto-Kun!" she pleaded, trying to sound cute (and failing). She started to drag me away, and I looked to Amu.

She gave me a smile and waved her hand, signaling that it was okay. But before I let her drag me away, I smirked at Amu and said "Save me a dance."

(Amu POV)

I blushed at his last words. I just hope he bought the smile.

I looked around and saw that all of my friends had gone to do their own thing. I then spotted Kukai trying to flirt with Utau. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. I crept closer to them and then suddenly pushed Utau and she fell and kissed Kukai! Before she could turnaround to see who it was, I ran away.

I was on my way to the kitchen to get something to drink when a boy about my age walked up to me. He had blonde hair, and he was dressed as a prince or something.

"Thirsty?" he said handing me a glass. I was, and I nodded my head. "You're Amu, right? Seiyo elementary, staying with the Tsukiyomi's?" He spat out the last word like venom. I nodded my head, curious how he got all this information._ Shut up Amu, he's probably one of Ikuto's friends. _

"I'm Tadase by the way." _ Tadase?! Wasn't he the kid Ikuto hit with a bus? _I giggled internally. I looked at the liquid in my cup. It was a weird purple-ish color. I wrinkled my nose at the site. Tadase must've saw me do this, he then said "Don't worry, it's just punch" I gulped down half the liquid. It burned my throat. I saw him drink some in his glass. I don't know, maybe it was what the cool kids drink.

"I had guzzled down 3 more glasses of the concoction and began to feel very dizzy. Tadase smirked an evil smirk. "Good night Amu." Then I blacked out.

(Ikuto POV)

Who knows what song was playing, and Saaya was horribly grinding on me. _God I wish Amu was here_.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." I said and walked away.

"Alright Ikuto-kun!" she yelled. _Finally a break._ I should go find Amu. I rounded a corner and what I saw was Amu lying on the couch, Tadase on her, and they were making out. I was frozen. **(A/N Jade: God Ikuto, Let it go. *High-fives Ava*) **Tadase noticed my presence and looked at me with a devilish smirk.

**Ava: just wondering, how many of you read the manga and how many of you watch the anime? Subbed or Dubbed? Leave a comment!**

**Ikuto: THIS CHAPTER WAS DISGUSTING. AVA HOW COULD YOU**

**Ava: : D**

**Ikuto: DON'T : D ME!**

**Jade: *Punches Tadase in the face***

**Ikuto, Amu, Ava and everyone else: *Applauds***

**Ava: Suggestions or questions? PM me or comment!**


End file.
